The Perfect Clone
by Kyoko-chan and Mistress-sama
Summary: The Teen Titans lost their leader, Robin, long ago to a battle, but a scientist abtaining some skin cells has created a clone of Robin. What happens when he is given his memories, but trained by Slade? Will the Teen Titans accept him back?
1. The Project

****

The Perfect Clone

Prelude: The Teen Titans are a great fighting force. They have fought villains like the Fearsome Five, Cinderblock, and Plasmus. But there use to be five now there are only four. One none so greater then their leader, Robin. He gave his life for his team, Starfire, and family. The Titans still live today, but without Robin. 

Yet someone is working late into the night on something. What could it be. He's name is John Prazie. He is a scientist for the HIVE of Slade. For several years now he has been up all night working on some 'special project'. unknown to Slade and other HIVE members. 

"Yes, yes, no! yes, yes, no!" he whispers to himself. He continues to type on the computer and mix chemicals. From time to time he glances at a tube full of strange yellow water over in the far corner. A figure is inside. "Soon, it will be complete."

Days go by and still this hardworking scientist keeps up all night just to stare at the computer and yell, No at it. But then one day he comes into the lab and jumps for the computer seeing a message typed on it. He jumps up an down in joy and yells, "I have done it! It is finally done!" 

John depressurizes the tank and takes out the figure. After quickly wrapping it in a towel, he grabs his notebook and starts writing down notes. The figure moans and shakes it's head from side to side. John runs to its side and coaxes him. He gasps noticing something. He searches through his drawer and finds a screwdriver. He takes it over to the figure and there is noise of static as he leans over the figure. 

The day is over now. He has fixed his creation and put it in a cage where it can't get loose. John gets his coat, notebooks, pens, and heads out the door, but suddenly the door is swung open and men march into the lab. 

"What is going on? I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Oh have you?" a lady with long blonde hair and red dress comes into the room and looks around. "Word has got around saying that you are working on a 'project' without us knowing."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really. Search the place." the men knock over tubes, the tanks, his computers, and many other things. 

"NO STOP YOU'RE WRECKING MY LAB!!!"

"tell us where it is and we'll stop."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine."

"Boss, I think we found something."

The lady walks over to the cage that the men have found and see inside a boy with short black hair and is crouched in the dark, but the lady knows who exactly it is. She looks at John and smiles. "You are in some serious shit, John." 


	2. Slade

Slade stares blankly into space. He had been watching clips of the Teen Titans for hours. He had paid much attention to Robin clips. Slade has always wondered what he did wrong to cause his death. What did he do to make everything go wrong? Was it wrong of him to send Jinx out after him? She was the best in the HIVE. Slade is completely oblivious to his surroundings. He doesn't even notice the woman from before come up beside his throne. She stands there for a couple of minutes almost admiring Slade for who he is. "Ahem," she says. Slade is knocked out of his daydreams and quickly turns off the screen. He looks down at the woman. "And who do I owe the pleasure of meeting." The woman steps into the light and Slade recognizes her. "Oh. It's you." "Yes, Slade its me. I'm surprised you remember me." "How could I forget? You are now the leader of the HIVE now. What ever happened to that old lady?" "Let's just say she 'retired'." Slade walks down from his throne and puts his hand on her shoulder. "You will be better than her, won't you?" "Of course. You know I have always admired you Slade." "Yes, I know, Calista." There is a pause as Slade walks a little ways from her. "What is it you want? I know you quite well. You don't come her unless you have something important to tell me." The woman chuckles, "Yes, I do. I happen to have found one of your scientists a while ago working on a 'secret project'." "Oh?" "It involved cloning of some sort. He had successfully cloned someone. Of course he did this without permission." "Why did he do it?" "He will not tell." "And who did he clone?" Slade turns to the woman and she smiles at him. 


	3. Clone Revealed

Calista walks down a hallway to a guard standing watch a cell. The hallway is full of nothing but cells. Some are better than others, but all carry prisoners. "Guard, how is he doing?" "Sleeping like a baby." "Good." "You better not be fooling me, Calista," says Slade. "Slade, you should know I never fool." Slade and Calista walk to the cell and see a boy on the bed in the cell. He is sound asleep, but Slade almost gasps at the sight of who it is. "Robin," Slade says. "Yes, Slade. It seems Robin made a clone of the boy wonder." "How long.has he been working on this?" "Ever since he died." There is a silence as Slade looks at the boy in amazement. He finally has the chance to make up for what he's done in the past. "We have also been training him, Slade, but he is quite non- agreeable." "What do you mean?" "Anger. We had to put him to sleep a while ago because of it." Slade looks at Calista as she runs her hands down a bent bar with lots of scratches. "We have been trying to work at that." "These are all things I know. Is there anything knew?" "Yes. There is much more." "Oh?" Calista motions Slade to walk with her down the hall. As they do Calista talks with Slade. "While making the clone, John discovered that there were many parts of the body that he could not make. So he made it machinery. Fortunately it was only parts of his inside. No part of his outside is machinery. With this in mind we installed one of our devices to control his anger. With just the push of a button electricity runs through his entire body." "Doesn't this seem to work?" "Yes, for the most part. We are hoping though that he doesn't grow strong enough to where he is immune to the shock." They stop at a door at the end of the hallway. "What are we doing here?" "To question John about any other surprises with our clone." Calista opens the door and they enter. In a small room John is seated in a chair next to a table. As Slade walks in John immediately stands up. 


	4. Interogation

Calista slams her hand on the table in front of John. "What the hell have you done to the clone?" "Y-you know anger won't get you anywhere." "Shut-up. I just want you tell us about the little 'adjustments' you've made to the clone." "Robin." "He's a clone." "No, he's Robin. He will always be Robin! He will act like him since I gave him memor-" John cuts short and shuffles his fingers hoping Calista wasn't listening. "Memories? You gave him memories?" John was wrong so he continues to shuffle his fingers ignoring the roaring beast. "We have made some of own modifications to the boy. He will be under our control." Calista throws some papers in front of him that show the designs for controlling Robin. John looks away. "See? So why don't you just tell us what else you did to him or we will have to pick him part piece by piece. I don't think you'll like that will you?" "T-that's how I wanted him." John whispers. "And you will never be able to control him." "What did you say?" Calista leans over to him. "What did you say?" "He will kill you all." Just then an alarm goes off and the room lights up with red. "What the hell?" John stands up, "He is escaping. He will get smarter ever day and stronger." John leans forward on the table. "I created him to be better from before. I gave him power and strength and the gift of life. Finally after all these years of being a prisoner of the HIVE I will be free with its destruction." A guard swings the door open and yells to them. "Robin has escaped and making his way to the outside." "Then what are you doing here? Get moving after him!" Calista yells to him. The guard nods and leaves. "Things are already getting out of hand, Calista," says Slade. "I told you not to fail me." 


End file.
